


Wolfstar New Years Kisses

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Every year, James and Sirius kiss Remus' cheeks at midnight to welcome in the New Year, but then all of a sudden, Sirius realizes he doesn't want to stop kissing Remus.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Wolfstar New Years Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Remus always secretly wanted someone to share a New Year’s kiss with. When he was younger, knelt in front of the clock as it ticked closer and closer to midnight, he would pull the family cat out from under the couch and force a kiss on its head, narrowly avoiding sharp claws and pointy teeth scraping against his skin.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, the New Year’s party was a grand affair, with plenty of butterbeer flowing from the taps and students walking around with pointy hats with springs and tassels to welcome in the new year. He tried not to wallow in the shadows when the magnificent clock tower rang twelve times, watching all the older kids share a passionate kiss with their lovers.

Right as the last echoing bong reverberated the air, Remus’ face was suddenly sandwiched between two boys, pressing their lips to either of his cheeks.

“Happy New Year!” Sirius cheered, his eyes glowing red and blue underneath the exploding fireworks above. His cheeks were flushed despite a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, the frigid January breeze bitting at his skin.

“Wow, look at that one!” James marveled, pointing towards the sky at a brilliant display of shimmering lights. The fireworks reflected in his glasses, a dazzling collision of color, and they stood there, arms linked together, ready to face the New Year and make it count.

It turned into something of a tradition, then, that every New Year, the boys would huddle together in the courtyard, shivering and complaining about the cold, waiting until the stroke of midnight to plant a kiss on Remus’ cheeks. There was one year that Remus tried to put Sirius in the middle, but James refused, declaring that changing their tradition would be bad luck for the new year.

Somewhere after the first of January in their fifth year, though, things started to feel different. James and Sirius had kissed his cheeks, just like always, but when James was already clapping and cheering at the fireworks, Sirius’ lips were still on Remus’ skin, feather-light and oh so careful, lingering until James jostled him away.

Remus didn’t watch the fireworks that year. He was too busy staring at Sirius, watching how his teeth chewed on his lower lip, how he rocked on his feet and couldn’t quite stand still, how his eyes slipped from the sky and wandered towards Remus, only to dash away when he was caught looking.

By the time the party died down and the boys stumbled up the stairs towards their dorm, Sirius still hadn’t said a word and his gaze was decidedly cemented to the ground, not even stopping to snigger at Snape, whose robes were covered in sparkles and confetti, as they passed by. Upon spotting Lily sitting alone by the fire in the common room, James scrambled over to join her, waving his hand to get her attention, fully aware she was just pretending not to notice him.

That left Sirius and Remus trudging up to the bedroom by themselves, tired from the festivities, but acutely aware that something was very different from just a few hours ago.

Sirius seemed to want to forget about it and pretend that nothing was wrong, kicking his shoes off and dropping his robe in a heap on the floor to jump into bed before Remus had even shut the door.

“Pads?” Remus called out quietly, just able to make out his lumpy figure underneath his blankets in the pale moonlight filtering in through the window.

There was a moment of silence, where Remus wasn’t sure if Sirius was going to pretend he had already fallen asleep, but then a gentle sigh filled the room. “Yeah?”

“Is something wrong?” Remus inched closer to Sirius’ bed, carefully approaching with baited breath.

Sirius rolled away from Remus, burying his head in the blankets and concealing himself in the shadows. His voice was muffled and somber when he mumbled, “yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

There were very few things that Sirius refused to tell Remus. If something was wrong, Remus was the first to hear about it, no matter how little or dramatic or personal. They had spent hours talking about Regulus, about his mother, about every little detail that plagued Sirius’ nightmares. But all of a sudden, Sirius didn’t want to talk about something, and that terrified Remus.

Instead leaving things alone, hoping that the morning sun could illuminate the problem, Remus unlaced his shoes and hung up his robe before nudging his way into Sirius’ bed and under the covers. Sirius was frozen at first, wincing against Remus’ cold legs and long body, but slowly made room, sharing half his pillow with Remus. He tried to control his rapidly pulse as Remus’ slow breaths fell on his face, but when nimble fingers laced with his own, his heart lurched against his rib cage, betting for freedom.

“What’s going on?” Remus whispered, so close their noses nearly brushed.

Sirius swallowed. “It’s scary.”

“That’s okay. We’re Gryffindors. We’re brave, remember?”

Of course they were Gryffindors. There was a reason Sirius was lying in a bedroom overlooking the Quidditch field instead of sleeping in the dungeons under green and white bedsheets like his brother. Sirius was brave. Sirius had courage. He just had to use it.

Sirius took back his fingers, the shadows carefully hiding Remus’ disappointment, and found a solid hold on the back of Remus’ neck as he pressed their lips together. It was a little awkward, with their noses crushed together and mouths straining to find more of each other, but it was soft and gentle, a quiet whisper, not a shout.

When Sirius leaned away to catch his breath, Remus blinked in the darkness, wishing he could see more than just the wild whites of Sirius’ eyes, flickering around the room like he did something wrong.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius whispered, scrambling to push himself away and nearly falling out of bed in his haste.

Remus kept a steady hand on his arm and pulled him away from the edge. It was enough to silence Sirius’ nervous pants, and gave Remus enough time to build up the courage in his chest, propping himself up on his elbow. “Can I kiss you?”

Sirius blinked, looking up at Remus, bathed in the dim blue light, the stars dancing in his eyes and connecting the scars across his face like a series of bright constellations. This was the boy he had watched for five years, the boy who drank his tea sickly sweet with two spoonfuls of honey, the boy who was ripped away from his body every month while squeezing his fingers, the boy who Sirius had given his heart to without a second thought. And here Remus was, holding out his own heart, begging Sirius to take it. “Yes.”

Remus’ lips fell down on Sirius carefully, fingers brushing away the hair splayed around his face, but as soon as Sirius gasped into his mouth and pulled their bodies impossibly close together, caution was thrown to the wind. Their mouths were needy and desperate, determined to make up for every kiss that they had been too afraid to share, wanting more and giving everything.

This would be a New Year to celebrate. The start of an age, where Remus and Sirius forgot their nerves and their inhibitions and remembered who they were; brave, courageous Gryffindors, who loved each other fiercely.


End file.
